


September

by Nanika67



Series: Gabriel Monthly Challenge (2017) [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel (Supernatural) is a Tease, Gabriel made a mistake, M/M, Plot Bunny, Poor Sam, don't trust the cake, ferret!Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 17:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12965178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanika67/pseuds/Nanika67
Summary: Don't eat the CakeSam crept through the living room carefully, hazel eyes darting from one place to another. He heard the witch would be home tonight to prepare to snatch the last victim needed for her spell. Apparently anyone who was unfortunate enough to meet her got turned into some kind of animal to be sacrificed later. The slam of the front door had Sam spinning around with three bullets fired in the direction of the entrance."Geeze Sam, way to show your appreciation." Gabriel smirked as he motioned to the three bullets embedded in his chest. He pulled on the crimson shirt and raised an eyebrow. "This was my favorite shirt by the way."





	September

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue Prompt: “Open your mouth and close your eyes and I’ll give you a big surprise”
> 
> Statement Prompt: He could hear him banging around in the kitchen, probably making a mess.

Sam crept through the living room carefully, hazel eyes darting from one place to another. He heard the witch would be home tonight to prepare to snatch the last victim needed for her spell. Apparently anyone who was unfortunate enough to meet her got turned into some kind of animal to be sacrificed later. The slam of the front door had Sam spinning around with three bullets fired in the direction of the entrance.

"Geeze Sam, way to show your appreciation." Gabriel smirked as he motioned to the three bullets embedded in his chest. He pulled on the crimson shirt and raised an eyebrow.

"This was my favorite shirt by the way."

"Shut up," Sam muttered as he lowered his gun. "I thought you were the witch that lives here. Are you actually here to help me or are you just here to stare at my ass the whole time?"

The archangel only winked and finger gunned the hunter before setting off in the opposite direction. Sam could hear him banging around in the kitchen, probably making a mess like usual. At least Gabriel was a archangel so he didn't have to worry about the blonde getting into dangerous trouble. The hunter finished looking around the living room and made his way to the kitchen to see what kind of mess Gabriel got himself into this time.

"What are you doing?" Sam watched the blonde shamelessly rummage through the witch's refrigerator with glee. "I don't see anything dangerous here, oooh!" Gabriel gasped in delight as he pulled out a chocolate cake.

The archangel didn't have a care in the world about staying clean unlike Sam, the trickster would be happy to get dirty just to bother the hunter. He broke off a piece of the cake with his hands without acknowledging the fact that it was covered in chocolate icing and plopped it into his mouth.

"Mmmh, delicious." Sam blushed and had to look away when Gabriel began to obscenely lick the icing off his fingers. Knowing the archangel, Gabriel probably was doing it on purpose to make Sam flustered and it was working.

"You're insufferable." Sam huffed as he took in the view of the whole kitchen instead of staring at the archangel's mouth. Nothing seemed extremely out of place, perhaps the witch had gone to the store for a missing ingredient. The hunter admitted to himself that the kitchen was pretty cool, they could use one like the witch's, a actual organized room with everything in the right place. When he looked back at the archangel, Gabriel had moved closer to the point where their noses were touching, a sly grin on his face.

"Open your mouth and close your eyes and I'll give you a big surprise Sammy." The archangel sang with a small laugh at the end of his sentence.

Sam was about to protest that now was not the time, but Gabriel refused to take "no" as a answer. Reluctantly and warily, the hunter closed his eyes slowly and slightly opened his mouth. Sam waited in the dark, slightly shifting where he stood because he couldn't feel anything happening to him. If this was a joke... Sam felt warm lips press against his as the sweet taste of chocolate filled his mouth.

The hunter relaxed as he melted into the kiss and began to kiss back with enthusiasm. When the archangel pulled away, Sam couldn't help but slip his tongue out to catch any left over taste.

"Gabriel?"

When the hunter opened his eyes, Gabriel was gone. In his place was a pile of his clothes sitting on the floor. Suddenly something began to shift underneath the pile of clothes and Sam pull out his gun on instinct. Cautiously nudging the bundle of clothing, the Winchester jumped when a golden ferret poked it's head out of the layers of clothing.

"Gabriel, is that you?" The ferret looked at Sam and made a noise that almost sounded like a laugh as it jumped out of the pile of clothes. The animal tried to climb up the hunter's leg and Sam gave in after Gabriel's few attempts failed. He tried to keep the ferret in his arms but Gabriel refused, choosing to ride on the hunter's shoulder instead. Sam sighed and pet the small ferret nuzzling him as he headed for the door.

"At least you're more bearable like this." Sam snickered at the angry face the ferret was trying to make, Gabriel only ended up looking cute and harmless. In his own way of retaliating, Gabriel slipped into Sam's flannel and began his adventure in Sam's shirt, making sure to nip at the hunter's chest.

"G-Gabriel!"


End file.
